Bet
by Spark Plug x
Summary: "Hey! Are you awake?" Lyra's voice came through and this woke him up. It wasn't like he liked her, okay he had a massive crush on the girl, and her voice woke him up instantly. "I need someone to bake two hundred cookies with me." ProtonxLyra cannonshipping


**Someone asked me on tumblr when I was going to write more cannonshipping**

**Here's to you, anon asker.**

**This one is for you, whoever you are. Sorry if it's shitty but I just like cute fluffy things okay**

* * *

Proton groggily reached for his phone on his nightstand. It was ringing, loudly, and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"What?" He growled when he answered it.

"Hey! Are you awake?" Lyra's voice came through and this woke him up. It wasn't like he liked her, okay he had a massive crush on the girl, and her voice woke him up instantly. "I need someone to bake two hundred cookies with me."

"The fuck?" Proton questioned, sitting up in his bed now. "Lyra."

"Yes?" She asked, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Why? It's midnight. I'm tired."

"I sorta lost a bet…"

* * *

This was why Proton was at Lyra's apartment at twelve thirty in the morning. He was sitting on a bar stool, half asleep, as she stirred the cookie mix in a bowl.

When he had arrived just two minutes prior, she had bags of cookie mix on her counters and enough eggs in the fridge to make twenty omelets. The oven was preheating and she had the pans out, ready to bake.

Proton wanted to hate her, he really did, but she was so cute and sweet and utterly naïve that he had fallen for her. His crush on her had started when he met her her freshman year of college last year. He was a year older and she had crashed into him, lost. He usually scared off freshman, but she showed no fear in asking him which way her math class was. Since then, she had found him and tagged along and just became a normal person in his daily life. He never questioned it and he was rather fond of her, so she honestly got special treatment.

"Lyra, if it was anyone else….I would have killed them." Proton grumbled, so tired. He had stayed up the previous night, studying for exams, and he had gone to bed early tonight dead tired from said exams. Yet, here he was. Awake. Baking cookies.

"I know, I know, I owe you big time!" She exclaimed, stirring the mix as fast as she could. Proton had made it clear he was here for moral support and since she got herself into this mess, she would be doing the hard labor. "It's just, ya know, I thought I could beat Ethan. I'm great at poker but he flushed me out and now…here we are…" She smiled and laughed, earning a glare from Proton. "Well, here I am, rushing to make cookies. I had forgotten about the bet until he texted me saying he was looking forward to the cookies in tomorrow's history class."

"So you rushed out to get the ingredients and called me?"

"Yes! I need moral support Proton." She eyed him, her hair out of it's usual pigtails. "I knew you were the only one that wouldn't hang up on me. Thank you." She patted his hand before spooning out the dough onto the trays rapidly. "If I had to do this myself, I'd eat all the dough or fall asleep or get distracted."

"Yeah, I know." Proton replied as she licked some dough off of her finger. "Don't eat the damn dough, Lyra." He chided and she quickened her pace, knowing he was watching her like a hawk now.

"Sorry!" She replied and slid the first two trays into the oven and started to mix up another packet of cookie dough. "God, we'll be up all night!" She complained when she realized the cookies had to actually bake. She finished the dough and put it in the fridge to keep it cool while the other cookies baked.

"You don't think these things through, do you?" He questioned and she whined, coming around the counter, holding out her arms. "No hugs." He told her, making her whine louder. "May is going to wake up and kill you." He told her, making her go quiet for a second.

"She's at Dawn's place. When I asked her to bake the cookies with me, she laughed, hit me, packed a bag, and left." Lyra sighed, defeated. Proton rolled his eyes and opened his arms. She hurriedly snuggled up to him, standing on her tip toes as she rested her head against his chest.

Proton always was warm and smelled wonderful. His hugs were the best out of everyone Lyra knew. They just made her feel protected and something about getting the intimating guy to give her hugs made her feel special. "Lyra, don't fall asleep." Proton muttered, feeling her relax against him. She pulled away, face red at the thought of getting to fall asleep with Proton.

"I'm not! Gee, have some faith. I haven't even finished the first batch!" She exclaimed and grabbed the remote, flipping on the tv that was in the living room area a few feet away. She sat on the barstool next to him and searched for a show to distract her while they waited.

* * *

"Lyra." Proton was on the couch now, ready to fall asleep. It was five in the morning. Baking was nonstop. He had even did two trays himself, letting Lyra nap for half of an hour to build up her energy.

"Proton I'm almost done." She put the final two trays in the oven, hating everything. She was so tired and so sleepy. "Proton I'm tired."

"You made…this mess…" He grumbled, looking at her. He wasn't sure how he hadn't fallen asleep. Maybe it was because he knew if he fell asleep, Lyra would too and her apartment would be burned down by the cookies in the ocean. She had a huge tuber ware container filled with cookies and she was leaning against the counter tops, knowing if she sat down on the couch she wouldn't get back up.

"I'm sorry for dragging you with me." She apologized. "You're the besttttttt!" She continued to ramble and Proton felt himself drift off until a loud beeping woke him. Lyra pulled out the last two trays and set the cookies to cool. She turned off the over and tossed the oven mitts. "Proton!" She stumbled towards the couch as Proton sat up a little.

"Go to bed." He grumbled, fully prepared to crash on her couch like he had done several times before, but she crawled onto his chest and snuggled up against his neck. "Lyra." He mumbled, cheeks getting hot.

"Proton I loveeeeeeeeee you!" She sounded drunk, but that's what happened when you stayed up until five in the morning baking cookies. "You are the bestest, most handsome, sweetest guy, ever!"

"Thanks." He mumbled, patting her back. She was so sleep deprived.

"I mean it!" She looked at him, her big brown eyes boring into his green ones. "I love you."

"Uh…" Proton didn't know how to reply to that. Was she being serious?

"I know I'm younger than you, but only by a year! I just think you're so smart and you're so sweet to me because no one else would be here with me right now and I just get so nervous around you but the good kind of nervous, like the butterfly feeling, and-"

"Lyra." Proton cut her off, rubbing her back softly with his hand. He was smiling at her, wanting to hug her but knowing he didn't have the strength right now for it. "I love you too, but, let's sleep and then figure this out, okay?"

"Yeah…great idea..." She snuggled up and kissed his cheek lovingly.

* * *

There was a loud ringing that woke them both up. Lyra's phone was going off but she was too attached to Proton to want to move. "Proton." She groaned into his neck, voice cracking.

"It's your phone." He told her, not spoiling her. She sat up and grabbed it, yawning.

"What?" She answered and Proton heard Ethan's booming voice on the other end. "What? Oh…I made the cookies but I slept in." She didn't seem to sound too worried about missing class. "No, I'll bring them to you later. Proton and I are sleeping…" She hung up and tossed it back to the coffee table, pulling the blanket on the back of the couch onto top of them, getting back in her position.

"Don't you need to get to class?" Proton asked, but as he asked this, his arms were wrapping around her, pulling her close again.

"No. This is so much better than biology." She said, earning a kiss on her head from the green haired male. "Proton, I meant it….I love you."

"I know, I love you too…but go back to sleep."


End file.
